1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program, an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method, and more particularly, to a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program which is executed by an information processing apparatus that performs information processing in accordance with an operation performed by a user using input means, an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, in order to display a content larger than a display screen, a method in which a part of the content is displayed on the display screen, and another part of the content is displayed by a scrolling operation being performed, is used, for example. Moreover, at this time, a method of displaying a scrolling indicator for indicating the range and the position, in the entirety of the content, of the part displayed on the display screen, in a visually comprehensible manner, has been known. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-85210 discloses that a scrolling indicator is displayed when the user has performed a scrolling operation, and that the display of the scrolling indicator disappears in a predetermined time period.
However, the invention disclosed by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-85210 cannot change a timing of displaying the scrolling indicator in accordance with an operation of the user.